club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Puffle
The 'Green Puffle '''is a species of puffle in ''Club Penguin Rewritten. They are known to be very energetic, playful and active. They are much like clowns and are usually seen with a Propeller Cap or a unicycle. The most famous green puffle is the Keeper of the Boiler Room, who currently sits in the Night Club. Stamps Green puffles are necessary for completing four stamps in Jet Pack Adventure. Notable Green Puffles *Cornelius - One of Aunt Arctic's green puffles. *Flit - An elite puffle that appears in the book Puffle Pal Adventures: Music Makes Magic. *Keeper of the Boiler Room - The keeper of the Boiler Room who resides on a speaker in the Night Club. *Propeller Hat Puffle - A green puffle that appears in PSA Mission 8: Mysterious Tremors. *Stu Jr. - One of Stu's puffles, who shares a big brow with its owner. Appearances *They are seen in games such as Puffle Roundup, and they can accompany their owner in Jet Pack Adventure. *The Keeper of the Boiler Room can be spotted in the Night Club, dancing on top of a speaker. *They can be seen in the Pet Shop, as well as in the Adopt A Puffle catalog and the Pet Furniture Love Your Pet catalog. *The green puffle Cornelius makes his debut in PSA Mission 1: Case of the Missing Puffles. *A green puffle can be spotted on a poster in the Night Club in PSA Mission 3: Case of the Missing Coins. *An unnamed green puffle with a propeller hat makes an appearance during PSA Mission 8: Mysterious Tremors. Trivia *When you dance with a green puffle, it will play with a red propeller hat, similar to the Red Propeller Cap. *During the Club Penguin Rewritten Improvement Project, players were transformed into Green Puffles. Gallery Notable Green Puffles Cornelius.png|Cornelius Flit.png|Flit Keeper of the Boiler.png|Keeper of the Boiler Room Bowler Propeller Green Puffle.png|Propeller Hat Puffle Stu Jr..png|Stu Jr. Puffle Cards Green Puffle Card.png|Puffle Card Low Green Puffle Card.png|Puffle Card (low bars). In-game Green Puffle.png|On the Puffle Card. Green Puffle PC.png|On a Player Card. Green Puffle IG.png|In-game. Green Puffle Special Dance.gif|The special dance. Blue Propeller Cap Green Puffle Special Dance.gif|The special dance with the Blue Propeller Cap. Blue Propeller Cap Jet Pack Green Puffle Special Dance.gif|The special dance with the Blue Propeller Cap and the Jet Pack. Blue Propeller Cap Winter Camo Jetpack Green Puffle Special Dance.gif|The special dance with the Blue Propeller Cap and the Winter Camo Jetpack. Green Propeller Cap Green Puffle Special Dance.gif|The special dance with the Green Propeller Cap. Green Propeller Cap Jet Pack Green Puffle Special Dance.gif|The special dance with the Green Propeller Cap and the Jet Pack. Green Propeller Cap Winter Camo Jetpack Green Puffle Special Dance.gif|The special dance with the Green Propeller Cap and the Winter Camo Jetpack. Jet Pack Green Puffle Special Dance.gif|The special dance with the Jet Pack. Red Propeller Cap Green Puffle Special Dance.gif|The special dance with the Red Propeller Cap. Red Propeller Cap Jet Pack Green Puffle Special Dance.gif|The special dance with the Red Propeller Cap and the Jet Pack. Red Propeller Cap Winter Camo Jetpack Green Puffle Special Dance.gif|The special dance with the Red Propeller Cap and the Winter Camo Jetpack. Winter Camo Jetpack Green Puffle Special Dance.gif|The special dance with the Winter Camo Jetpack. Green Puffle Transformation IG.png|The transformation during Club Penguin Rewritten Improvement Project and the Puffle Party 2020. Appearances Green Puffle Adopt.png|A green puffle looking happy in the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Green Puffle Old Adopt.png|A green puffle in an older version of the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Green Puffle Patty's Hat.png|A green puffle wearing the Patty's Hat. Green Puffle Sunglasses Parade.png|A green puffle wearing the Green Sunglasses at the Forest the Forest during the St. Patrick's Parade. Green Puffle Patty's Hat Parade.png|A green puffle wearing the Patty's Hat at the Forest the Forest during the St. Patrick's Parade. Other Green Puffle Adopt Catalog.png|Green puffles as shown in the Adopt A Puffle Catalog. Green Ran Postcard.png|Green Ran Postcard. Green Puffle Pet Shop Sign.png|The green puffle Pet Shop sign during the Puffle Party 2017. Puffle Party 2018 Beacon.png|The green puffle domain seen during previous Puffle Parties. Puffle Party 2020 Beacon.png|The green puffle domain seen during the Puffle Party 2020.